call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
AUG A1
The AUG is an Austrian Assault Rifle in Phantom Forces. The AUG A1 was designed in the 1960's, for an assault rifle more accurate than something like an M16A1, but also just as long, if not shorter, than said gun. It was also designed with ambidextrous users in mind, meaning the rifle can easily swap between left-handed and right-handed configuration. It can also change barrels, so it could be a long-barreled AR one minute, and a short-barreled carbine the next. The rifle was first put into production in 1978, being serviced to the Austrian army, as the Armee Universal Gewehr, or the AUG for short, which was also known by its designation as the StG-77, not to be confused with the almost entirely different StG-44 designed during WW2. The AUG was notable for being the first successful standard bullpup assault rifle, and one of the first to come standard with an optic. There were many other assault rifles to follow, including the French FAMAS and the British L85/86 series. The AUG is unlocked at level 22, and is rather desirable for being a beast in medium range combat. It also has a unique trait where when you press 'v', there is no animation, and immediately jumps from Auto to Semi and vice-versa. This is identical to the real steel AUG, as it has no visible fire selector on the weapon, and the fire mode is instead judged by how you pull the trigger. This means that one can instantly go from semi to auto to immediately tackle a close range foe after he attacks you for sniping his friend. For the sake of being even more unique, the AUG A1 also has integrated iron sights up top, which could be toggled by pressing 't'. This allows the AUG A1 to comfortably enter close-medium range combat without having to use the pesky high-magnification optic. Effective Range The AUG is a very effective gun by itself. The integrated Telescopic Sight helps a lot with the range tackling. Auto, Swarovski: 150 studs Auto, Iron Sights: 200 studs Semi, Swarovski: 500 studs Semi, Iron Sights: 300 studs Strategies Offensive * The AUG is best used with the optic it comes with; changing the optic pretty much defeats the purpose of using it. ** This doesn't mean you can't do it; however, using the optic can help gauge which enemy is inside your effective range, and which foe is outside your reach. * Try to take advantage of the AUG's firing mode if you just can't seem to take out hostiles at range. It instantaneously can change from auto to semi, and won't remove you from ADSing while doing so, either. ** That being said, if you think you can manually burst fire, go ahead and do that; manual bursts means that you are ready for any situation, and you won't be stuck in single fire mode when in CQC because you forgot to switch firing modes. * The AUG has a relatively long reload speed due to its bullpup nature. The long reload takes even more time than the short reload- it slaps an extra second on, and cannot effectively be reload canceled * The AUG shines in mid-range combat, as the low RoF and long reload makes it obsolete in CQC when comparing to the G36, and the low damage at range makes it a peashooter when engaging at extreme ranges. However, using the AUG at range has a compromise of damage and accuracy- the AUG is to guns as Goldilocks is to her items. Defensive * The AUG has a slow RoF, which means it's vulnerable to CQC-oriented weapons. Try to get up close and turn the user into toast with a gun that has a high RoF, such as the FAMAS or MP7. * In long range, the AUG is almost like shooting someone with a Nerf gun, with a 5-hit kill range, which isn't helped by its RoF. Sniper Rifles and Marksman Rifles can both pick the user off at range without worrying too much about taking heavy damage. Recommended Loadout FactionGuerrilla * Optic: None- The AUG's built-in scope is a handy perk, as you don't need to use any other scope because the built-in optic gives you a good idea of where to engage and where not to. * Barrel: Compensator- I usually ''really take use of its bullpup ability, which means I strafe about a lot. Horizontal recoil can take you off a bit while strafing, so I added a Compensator to keep accurate at range.'' * Underbarrel: None- I don't like how the Grips look aesthetically on the AUG, so I don't bother with them. Besides, how would you ''logically use it in real life, asides from using it for your off hand when gripping the AUG in order to pull the charging handle.'' * Other: Green Laser- Both Lasers work out for me, but since the AUG is green, why not go with it? In Conclusion The AUG is wonderful in mid-range combat, taking on any foe who dare enter your crosshair. If the scope is not to their liking, they can change the sight at will to equip anything different. It is also the only gun in the whole game to feature a select fire mode, and no animation to go with it, which can be tremendously helpful many times over. However, it only fires at a comparatively measly 680 RPM, which pales in comparison to many other weapons, and has a slower reload of 3/4 seconds compared to the average of 2/3 second reloads. However, thanks to a recent ninja patch, the AUG A1 now has a stud longer 4-hit kill range than its German counterpart, the G36. Trivia * This is the only Assault Rifle to not come with any picatinny rails. ** However, it is able to attach optics through a rail mount, lasers, and (weirdly) grips with the right tactical rail, mounted on the would-be charging handle place when converting the AUG into a lefty weapon. *** In reality, the grip would not be usable for right-handed shooters due to the grip being on the right side, and the off-hand (left) would not be able to reach the grip without holding the gun awkwardly. ** With the new AUG A1 model, different picatinny rail models are used for attaching optics and underbarrel attachments; instead of the usual optic mount, the Swarovski scope is remodeled to have a picatinny rail, atop which the optic sits. The underbarrel attachments are attached through the AUG A3's underbarrel picatinny rail mount.